Untitled
by KristianeL
Summary: The time has come for the truth to be revealed but it brings darkness with it. Will it wilt the protected flower or will it make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

_**Untitled**_

_**The truth brought darkness with it. Will it wilt the flower or will it make it stronger?**_

* * *

_Huff huff, man I'm panting so hard. Who knew the mission would be harder than expected. I should have been more careful than this. Now I've got a tail I must lose. She's so going to scold me for this mistake._

"Halt intruder! We're not letting you escape. Give us back our treasure!" Howled one of the shinobis who were chasing her. "I'll give it back to you if you can catch me!" At that, the said intruder stuck its tongue out.

The chase continued outside and through the trees. It ended only when the shinobis chasing the intruder got caught in a trap. Thin wires set up to trigger paper bombs to explode.

_Alright! I finally got them. Now, I can safely return home. _The intruder then sped off through the trees.

* * *

"Oh my, it looks like the intruder got a number on us." Said a dark figure. Its voice was incoherent for it was muffled by a mask.

"We're so sorry sir! We tried to retrieve the stolen item by tracking her scent but we only got as far as the river. She had already masked her scent and our hounds no longer smelled her." Explained a shinobi who seemed to be the captain of the tracking fleet.

"I understand. Why don't you call the remaining guards of the treasure. Let's all have a little chat!" The dark figure said.

"Yes, sir" A few hours after the gathering of the surviving guards and the tracking fleet loud terrified screams were heard throughout the building.

"I do not like _**failures**_, but since I'm kind, I'll track this intruder that you speak of. If I judge your intruder to be weak, I won't kill you. I'll _torture_ you." Audible gulps were heard and the atmosphere was malicious. "The genjutsu's a warning. Do not repeat the same mistake again." And with that the figure disappeared from the building in an orange swirl.

* * *

"It's good to be back!" Exclaimed a petite figure while stretching her back.

"Ah! Sakura-san." A guy in a green spandex suit greeted. "You're looking as youthful as ever Sakura-san!" Said a taller man wearing the same green spandex suit.

"Lee-san, Guy-sensei!" The girl then smiled at the two.

"Oi! The two of you left us again!" Said a woman with hair tied up in two buns and wearing a white Chinese uniform while carrying a big scroll at her back just below the lumbar region. "Sakura!" The woman then put her arms around Sakura's shoulder. "You're finally back! It was quite lonely without you beating up Naruto!" At that the woman's smile turned into a grin.

"Believe it or not, I actually missed the idiot!" Sakura smiled at the woman "Just the idiot?" The woman pouted "Of course I missed you too Tenten!" Sakura and Tenten then shared a hug.

Another figure then stepped down from the trees. The new figure sported a white loose long-sleeved top partnered with loose gray pants. The new figure just nodded at Sakura and she returned it with a smile. "Neji! I forgot about you! I'm so sorry!" Tenten then ran to Neji.

"Is he injured?" Sakura asked. "Nope! He's just pissed." At that both women laughed.

_It really is good to be back._

* * *

_Awww Yeah! Finished with one chapter! Oh and those who're reading my story entitled "Unknown feelings" I won't be updating that for quite some time coz I don't know what to put next. Anyways I don't what title this story should have so reviewers and readers alike suggestments? XD_

_oh and at least 1 review pretty please! i'll update the moment i earn 1! :D_

_~kristianeL_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Untitled**_

_**The truth brings darkness with it. Will it wilt the flower or will it make it stronger?**_

* * *

I knocked on the Hokage's door and I heard a faint voice saying come in. I opened the door and went inside. I bowed deeply at the hokage, inhaled deeply and shouted.

"I miss you shishou!" I said loud enough that the whole village might have heard it. My shishou just smiled widely at me. We stood there smiling at each other until shishou broke the silence between the two of us. "Why are you standing there? Come here and give a hug I deserve!" And with that I just ran towards her and gave her what she asked for. After a few minutes we parted. Shishou then looked at me straight in the eye and muttered. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I've been taught well!" I said with a wide grin. I then preceded to handing shishou my report which was written on a scroll. She opened it and scanned its contents. She then dismissed me after that. I left the room and I was walking down the corridor a familiar face showed up.

"Sakura-san, how long has it been?" Shizune asked me. Shizune was the first student of my shishou and she's also the assistant of the hokage which is my shishou. "It's been ages, I know!" I said exaggerating my duration of absence. We both laughed at our antics. "Well now that your home, at least enjoy your stay until your next mission." She said with worry in her eyes. "I know, I know. Well I'll be seeing ya!" I said and waved.

* * *

"Tobi! Where did you put my clay again?" Deidara shouted at me. Honestly, I can't believe myself for putting up with someone like him. "Sempai~ Tobi did not hide your clay!" I insisted in a childish voice. "Shut up! Are you saying that I lost my own clay?" He said clearly accusing me of something wrong._ Of course I'm accusing you of losing it! I just said that I didn't hide it, you stupid idiot. _"Uh – huh~" I just answered and apparently my answer earned me a hit to the head from my _sempai_.

"Ow~ That hurts a lot sempai! What did Tobi do!" Deidara just glared at me. _ Soon very soon, I shall have my revenge on you. _The moment deidara left our shared room I just glared so hard at the door. I then felt a presence by the corner and recognized it immediately. "Have you found the person I was asking you to find?" I questioned the presence with as much authority as I hold. "Yes we have found her." At that I just raised my eyebrow even though it's hidden by the mask. "Her? The intruder was a female?" A female defeated about 30 or so A – ranked soldiers? "Yes sir and it seems she hails from the Hidden Leaf Village." Silence then dawned upon us. "You may leave." The messenger bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Leaf huh?" I smiled maliciously behind the mask. _ I'm going to enjoy tracking this _woman_._

* * *

_Yosh! You have just finished the second chapter of my recent story with no title. I still need suggestments, so people! Read and Review! And sorry for those who may hate the interrabangs._

_Oh and i need an additional of 2 reviews for the third chapter to be uploaded! :D_

_~KristianeL_

_p.s: thanks JWindMaker for the 1st review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Untitled**_

_**The truth brings darkness with it. Will it wilt the flower or will it make it stronger?**_

* * *

A knock came from my door and when I answered Pein walked in. As usual it was Nagato's Deva path. "Do you need anything?" I asked nonchalantly. "I heard from a messenger about the identity of the intruder." I should have silenced that messenger. "What about it?"

"Let me help you." He declared confidently. My head perked up to his declaration. _Odd, why would you offer help Nagato?_ "What do you want, Nagato? You're not the type to offer help, especially if it's me."

"I need something Madara." _I knew it._ "What is it?" I asked now giving Him my full attention. "The rinnegan you gave me is deteriorating." He said calmly yet it still surprised me.

"What! I do not believe you, Nagato." I glared at him full of disbelief. "All I ask is this."

* * *

_Ever since Shizune told me to lie low, I became more restless. _Sighing, I slowly made my way to my bathroom to refresh myself. The mission although ranking only as A, was enough to exhaust me to the point that fatigue is evident in my face. Opening the shower and turning the knobs to achieve the temperature I want, I then stepped into the shower room. Closing the door I heard a noise coming from my bedroom. _I swear if that's one of those ANBUs again, I'm so not going to hold back._

"Miss Haruno, I believe you have heard me come in?" A deep voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. Wrapping myself in a towel I prepared myself for this encounter by equipping a kunai hidden beneath the sink. "Who are you?" I shouted cautiously. "Open the door and find out." I quietly pressed my hand on the door and sent some chakra to spread around the whole door to check any presence. My chakra then tells me that there is no one behind the door. This shocked me greatly. _I swear I can hear breathing._ "Where are you?" I whispered.

"Behind you, beautiful."

* * *

_Soooo shorttt! Damnation! I'll just update later so that i can make up for the shortness of this chapter. C:_

_Read and Review People. I need motivation in Life. XD_

_~KristianeL_

_P.S:_

_Thanks to Yuti-chan and JWindMaker for the awesome reviews? LeLz_


End file.
